Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 20
is the twentieth episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot The Egyptian leg of the World Championships culminates with the final match highlighting F-Dynasty against the BBA Revolution. The day before the match, Tyson has Daichi practice moves with him that they’re not usually accustomed to doing: namely, tag-team attacks. F-Dynasty is renowned for their tag-team abilities, and Tyson wants nothing more than to beat them at their own game. He knows this will be a challenge, as F-Dynasty has already used the tag-team format to defeat White Tiger X earlier in the tournament. But as the former Beyblade world champion, Tyson feels it’s his duty to prove that he’s the best, no matter what the format is. F-Dynasty meanwhile, foregoes practicing in favor of another fantastic street show of their beyblading skills for a crowd of onlookers. In a flashback to their childhood, we learn that Raul and Julia have been performing as a duo since their formative years growing up in the circus. The introduction of beyblades to their act only solidified their skills. When the day of the match arrives, Tyson specifically requests the two-on-two format and F-Dynasty agrees. The sand-filled Sahara dish gives Tyson and Daichi the pre-battle advantage, but during the match, Tyson’s beyblade has trouble keeping up. Coach Hiro realizes that the pressure Tyson is feeling to carry his team as the former Beyblade champion is affecting his performance. But this realization comes too late. Raul and Julia pull off another spectacular tag-team assault and defeat Tyson and Daichi. This results in an unusual predicament. All teams remaining in World Championship tournament now stand at two wins and two losses – meaning none of them have been eliminated yet. Major Events *Raul & Julia defeat Tyson & Daichi. *Every team has 2 wins and 2 loses. Characters *Tyson Granger *Daichi Sumeragi *Hiro Granger *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Hiro Granger *Raul Fernandez *Julia Fernandez *Romero *Kai Hiwatari *Blader DJ *Ray Kon *Lee *Gary *Max Tate *Emily Watson *Mariah *Kevin *Mariah *Kevin *Tao *Michael Summers *Eddy *Rick Anderson Beyblades *Dragoon G *Strata Dragoon G *Torch Pegasus *Thunder Pegasus Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger & Daichi Sumeragi (Dragoon G & Strata Dragoon G) vs Raul & Julia Fernandez (Torch & Thunder Pegasus) = Raul & Julia (Torch & Thunder Pegasus) Songs * I'm Not Going Down Gallery tumblr_onyjhnsNib1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_onykzrHtZQ1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_onyla72he61w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_onymkv419H1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_onyj3lf3V11w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_onyj3lf3V11w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_onyj3lf3V11w4q252o2_1280.png Sjdshesuwu3yueydyhwhdurbchxbfbcnhdh.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_109176.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_112179.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_109977.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_112579.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_603103.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_668401.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_671471.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_674908.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_849282.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_851017.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_974507.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_975842.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_977510.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_980413.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_986352.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_981948.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_986018.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_732398.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_740440.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_741341.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_744777.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_1042775.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_1044210.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_1067633.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_1069268.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_1069468.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_1077376.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_1079178.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_1080646.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_1081013.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_1082081.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_1084317.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_1085084.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_1086719.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_1105805.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_1107473.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_1109542.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_1113679.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_1115948.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_1111711.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_1117750.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_1119952.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_1121287.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_1128194.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_1131130.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_1144443.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_1146045.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full-_1153219.jpg Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes